Protectors of Earth - Trailer 1
scene was black. Max: (voice) I’m a member of the Plumbers. men in dark navy full body suits, equipped with helmets that had blue masks over their faces, and with red circles on their left pectorals were seen walking through a military base. Max: (voice) We took care of things that the government didn’t want to admit existed. large brown spaceship was seen in space, just above Earth. It had many large weapons attached to the outside of it, and had bright orange sacs on several locations of it as well. Max: (voice) Including him. slim, green, humanoid alien was seen. He wore black armor with dark red accents to it. His face had tentacles coming off it like both regular and facial hair. There was a green sac going around back of his head from one cheek to the other. His eyes glowed red. Max: (voice) Vilgax. more muscular version of Vilgax, with scars across his left arm and left of his face, and a respirator over his mouth, stood in a red-lit chamber, holding Max by the collar. Vilgax: It’s been thirty-eight of your Earth years, Tennyson. This Earth will be mine. But first… You will tell me the location of the Omnitrix. scene changed to the entrance of a large facility, where Ben stood with soldiers dressed in mostly white outfits. Max: (voice) Ben can’t face Vilgax. Not yet. scene changed back to the chamber, this time with normal lighting, revealing green walls, several computer screens, and a silver metal floor, along with an elevator shaft in the center. Max stood with Gwen. Gwen: So what do we do? Max: It’s time to bring in the recruits. scene changed to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in an alleyway, facing a humanoid creature. Max: (voice) Kim and Ron. creature was decked out in purple, grey, and black armor. It had a grey jetpack, several purple compartments, and a black helmet with a magenta X-like pattern on the front. The creature put its arm out, shooting four missiles at the duo, who swiftly dodged them. From Ron’s pocket jumped Rufus who parkoured across each missile, reaching the creature, and landing on its face, temporarily impairing its vision. Kim jumped off the side of the alley and kicked the creature’s head, Rufus missing her foot by jumping off the creature and onto Kim, and then Ron threw a small device at the creature, trapping it in an electric net. Kim: Saving the world from aliens. Why would anyone do anything else? Ron: I dunno, maybe they don’t like running the risk of dying! scene then changed to Jake Long in the same chamber that Max and Gwen were in, standing with Gwen and Ron. Max: (voice) Jake Long, the American Dragon. changed his hands into their dragon equivalents, and then quickly breathed fire, much to the surprise of a scrawny, glasses-wearing Piscciss Volann in white armor. Piscciss Volann: Keep that to a minimum! Jake: chuckles Sorry, fish dude. scene became Danny Fenton, in his ghost form, battling a humanoid in full grey armor, with glowing aqua lines on each shoulder, and a glowing aqua triangle on its helmet, in the streets. Max: (voice) And Danny Phantom. continuously dodged the creature’s attacks, until he grabbed the creature’s hand, and threw him, then blasted him with ectoplasm rays from both hands. When the creature landed, it got up, seemingly unscathed. Danny smirked. Danny: A challenge is always fun! scene returned to the large green chamber, this time with Gwen, Kim, Ron, Jake, and Danny all standing before Max. Max: As long as Ben doesn’t use the Omnitrix, he’ll be safe. You will have to ward Vilgax off as long as possible. If necessary, we’ll bring him in. scene changed to Vilgax’s ship landing in the middle of Bellwood, leveling buildings as people ran from it. Max: (voice) Until then, I have faith in you five. in the room with the heroes, Rufus came out of Ron’s pocket and crawled onto his shoulder, staring at Max with a slight look of disapproval. Max: Sorry, I have faith in you six. then smiled and gave Max a thumbs up. was seen using magic to launch a bronze, humanoid crab-like creature with an oversized left claw into the air, only for it to be blasted even further away by Jake’s dragon breath. and Jake were seen high fiving in their respective transformations. Guy was then shown screaming towards an unseen person. skinny, humanoid, white creature dressed in full black clothing with some grey accents and red markings, along with a spike atop its head was seen smiling. Humanoid White Alien: Vilgax will be most pleased. was seen in the street before his ship, stomping his foot into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew back the five heroes. was seen using a gun of Plumber make to blast at Vilgax’s robot minions. was seen slamming down the Omnitrix core. The background behind him became completely green. Dark green tentacles began to come out of the Omnitrix and surround his arm. scene changed to Ben walking down a hallway with an older man and woman. The man was dressed in a green suit, and wore black sunglasses. The woman had on a lab coat, an orange sweater, a black skirt, and black boots. They stopped at a door. Man: Here’s where you’ll be staying. Don’t worry, you have a roommate to make you more comfortable. door opened. Inside was a young Hispanic man, wearing a blue and white t-shirt, black pants with blue circuits on them, a red and orange jacket, and orange goggles. He turned to Ben, who smiled at him. Ben: Hi, I’m Ben Tennyson. young man smirked. Young Man: Name’s Rex.